


A Red Nightfall

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Believing his sister to be dead, Éomer rides to meet his own fate.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tolkien100





	A Red Nightfall

“Death! Ride, ride to ruin and the world’s ending!”

Needing no more urging, Firefoot sprang forward, trampling the servants of the enemy under hooves coated red with blood.

Éomer’s sword rose and fell, cleaving helm and head, hewing limbs from bodies as the Rohirrim scattered all before them, terrible in their battle lust, uncaring if they lived or died, determined to sweep the enemy from the plain.

But the horses shied away from the giant _mumakil_ and a new force was issuing from Osgiliath.

“Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red nightfall!”

And Éomer did not fear death.


End file.
